Modern automotive vehicles include exterior lighting systems. While some of these exterior lighting systems have been mounted in, for example, lights disposed in side view mirrors or the front fender area near a vehicle door, light illuminating from such systems can be obstructed by operation of the vehicle door. These systems may also be ineffective in illuminating a ground area adjacent to and/or under the front and rear vehicle doors. Accordingly, these systems may not provide enough illumination to, for example, enhance security around the vehicle and may not permit detection and/or identification of persons standing or crouching next to the vehicle or persons concealed by the vehicle in dark conditions.
Other vehicles include decorative exterior lighting systems to provide a visual accent thereto. Some of these decorative lighting systems may have, for example, lights mounted on the exterior surface of the vehicle. However, because of their location, some of these lights may be prone to breakage and/or coverage with dirt. Additionally, similar to other exterior lighting systems, some of the decorative lighting systems may be ineffective in illuminating the ground area adjacent to and/or under the front and rear vehicle doors and as such, may not provide adequate security lighting.